Revenge is best bitter sweet
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: Revenge,it seems,is always the sweetest when someone hurts the one you love.The same goes when that revenge is for your best friend. Reated M safely for the violence and slight cursing. R&R please. Oneshot


**Revenge is best bitter sweet**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Gravitation in any way. Why must fate be so cruel?

**Summary: **Revenge, it seems, is always the sweetest when someone hurts the one you love. One-shot.

**Warning: **This story is rated M safely for violence and slight cursing.

**A/N:** Can't believe i'm writing another fanfic and of course this one is also filled with angst. It seems no matter how hard I try angst is the only thing I can write. Besides that hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"I know you've been following me so why don't you just come on out?" 

I froze in my tracks instantly and even stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. There was no way he could have seen me. I was being so damn careful.

We were in a dark alley with a few lights as our guide. I was hiding mostly in the shadows but I guess he could still see me... or sense me whichever one was first.

He took a cigarette casually from his shirt pocket placing it between his lips, a small cocky smile was on his face and I hated it.

" You've got me where you wanted me and you knew I'd take the short cut home tonight, so why not just confront me?"

I balled my hand into fists shaking slightly.

He didn't care about anything did he? Didn't care about the people he hurt.

I move slowly into the light and he squints a little as he looks me up and down. He probably can't recognize me because of the baseball cap i'm wearing so I pull it off and reveal brown hair.

His dark eyes light up a bit in surprise and I smile walking a little closer.

" You?" he asks clapping in fake admiration.

I didn't think he knew how much I wanted to hurt him at the moment for hurting Shuichi but I'll just have to wait until the time is right.

" I never thought you would be the stalker type but anything to get the job done right?"

He looked so damn casual with his left hand in his pants pocket. He was still smoking that damn cigarette and I don't know but it pissed me off even more.

I finally said something to him.

" You do know what's coming to you right? You knew all along. How come you didn't confront me earlier, call the police... something."

He stepped closer I could make out the dark strands in his hair, his lean form. If I didn't want to kill him with my bare hands at the moment I would actually consider him as cute, hot even.

" I liked the thrill of it all. It was kind of exciting actually never really knowing when to expect your attack. I must say though I got more of a thrill out of this than when I... well you know what I did don't you?"

I was so enraged that in a second flat I had him grabbed by the collar pushed against the dirty ally wall.

The cigarette he had was now dangling between his lips.

The bastard didn't even seem fazed.

But he did pale when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a gun.

He suddenly got serious and looked into my crazed brown eyes. I had to smile. 

" You want to rephrase that fucking statement?" I asked.

I had the gun placed exactly on his temple; he was actually paler than the moon shining down on us.

" You hurt my friend _Mr. Aizawa _and now I have no choice but to hurt you."

Taki began to shake slightly.

" This isn't like you Hiroshi."

I grimaced when he spoke my name and I pulled back the clip.

"Don't fucking tell me what I'm like Taki because you don't know shit about me... But I know every last thing about you."

And truth was I did know ever last thing... especially the look on his face when I placed that gun much lower than he expected and pulled the trigger.

Taki screamed louder than anyone I've ever heard before and as he curled up in a little ball on the dirty ally floor I laughed walking away.

Taki's screams followed me all the way out of the alley and even if I didn't want to admit it then the pain I heard in his voice excited me.

"Maybe now you've learned you lesson." I whispered into the night air.

In the distance I could already here the sound of the ambulance but that didn't, and I don't think anything would, ever get rid of the screaming I heard playing over and over again in my head. Even as I rounded the corner away from the scene.

* * *

**A/N: **Well you could probably tell Hiro was a little out of character ok a lot out of character but still the man has a right to act the way he did. Well reviews are welcome people. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. If it made sense or didn't. Critizism is always welcome so I can correct my flaws. Bye!! 


End file.
